The Returned TARDIS
by Hmob1994
Summary: Inspired by NewDoctorWhoFan, my fav author on . They let me do a sequel to TARDISjacked. THANK YOU! Meant to be humour but I'm no good at humour...
1. Hanging with Torchwood

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Well, this is my first Doctor who Fanfic! I've been thinking about doing a Doctor Who fanfic for AGES now. Oh, and you'll find that, in the future, any of my Doctor Who fanfics, like my Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfics, will be based on a particular couple: The Doctor and Rose. Sorry any Doctor and Martha/Donna/Sarah-Jane/Reinette/Jack (No joke. I have met someone who thinks the BBC should put the Doctor and Jack together. They freak me out even now. Mainly because they're such huge fans of Gay couples. Not that there's anything wrong with being Gay, or finding a gay couple cute, or a perfect match, but the things she comes up with! Including: Ryou and Keichro from Tokyo Mew Mew, the Doctor and Jack, Doctor Cox and Turk from Scrubs… The list goes on.)/Ianto (Yep. I've met someone who wants that to happen to. Yep, it's the same person.)/Gwen/Toshiko/every-other-character-on-the-show fans. This is not the place for you.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood does not belong to me. If it did, The Doctor would end up with Rose, Donna wouldn't have lost her memory, and would probably be living with that guy from the 4th series, when she was in the computerised world thingy, Martha would have died long ago of oxygen starvation (See first episode of series 3), Jack would have ended up with Gwen, and Toshiko and Owen would still be alive and be married with lots of cute Toshiko/Owen babies.

Oh, and this actual Idea doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Newdrwhofan, who let me do a sequel to their original idea, TARDISjacked.

**The Returned TARDIS**

**Chapter 1**

**Hanging with Torchwood**

The Doctor sat at his desk, tinkering with a device someone called Toshiko Sato had started. The name rang a bell, but the Doctor – despite spending hours at a time trying to remember why – couldn't figure out where, or when from. Apparently, she had died – thanks to one of Jacks fellow ex-time agents, and apparently his brother. He hadn't known Jack had actually HAD a brother – before she could finish it and no one else knew what it was. He was trying to complete it, but completing something when you didn't even know what it was, was very hard. Even for him. He looked up as the big heavy door at the entrance to the Hub rolled away, and Gwen walked in. He waited for her to get to her desk, then stood and walked over to her.

"Gwen…"

"No, Doctor, no sign of the TARDIS yet. Yes, we do have every security Camera in the Area watching for it, no, there is no chance that they've been tampered with, and no, we haven't heard from Rose yet."

The Doctor scowled. "Am I really that predictable?"

Gwen swung round to face him in her seat.

"Doctor. You've been asking the same thing for the past 11 months and 30 days."

"Exactly! Tomorrow, I will have spent an entire YEAR stuck on earth! Do you know how dull this place can get?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, you don't think it's dull, because you've only ever been on earth!" The Doctor said.

"But just hunting plain old Weevils isn't exciting enough for you, the high and mighty Time Lord?" Gwen asked, reminding the Doctor scarily of Rose.

"Yes! That's exactly it!" The Doctor stopped when he saw a rather evil glint in her eye.

"Alright then. Let us train you, and you might be able to do something OTHER then keeping the Weevil population in control."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. You've been asking me that since day one. I'll help with the Weevils, but there is no way you're ever going to train me to be a Torchwood agent."

"No way?"

"No way. Ever."

"Why did I let you do this?" The Doctor asked. They were in the middle of nowhere. While Gwen had managed to convince him to take some training, he had blatantly refused to have anything to do with the customary Torchwood guns, and, after a while, Jack had finally given in. Instead, the Doctor had filled his over-large pockets with seemingly random geeky-sci-fi objects. And the Sonic Screwdriver and Psychic Paper.

Jack sighed. "Because your life is as boring as hell." He replied.

"Oh, hell isn't boring. Trust me."

Ianto shook his head. He knew the Doctor travelled in a time/space machine that was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside – although he suspected that the outside had to be rather large, and the inside was more like an illusion of it being bigger – but he still came out with some rather unbelievable stuff. Mickey just shrugged, while Martha grinned.

"So… Why are we here?" The Doctor pondered. He turned around in a full circle, observing the land.

"Not too dry, not too damp, bit bleak, bit warmer then it should be, well, that's probably just Global warming. You people! You have a B-E-A-Utiful planet here, all handed to you on a nice shiny platter, what do you do? Chop down trees, destroy the Ozone… In a few hundred years, all this could be dust, you know!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But it won't be, Doctor." Jack interrupted. The Doctor stopped, and turned to look at him.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you used to be able to travel in time yourself. Space hopper." He said, gesturing at Jacks wrist band. Martha smirked.

"However, the future can still change. Nothings fixed. You know that, don't you? They must have taught you that at some point in the whole Time-Agent thing."

Jack ignored him. He didn't like the Doctor there, since he was the only person not afraid to show Jack up. Jack may be the Torchwood teams Superior, the leader, the one everyone turned to, but the Doctor was Jacks boss every time.

"There have been reported sightings of aliens here. All the usual reports: Monstrous, flat head, big teeth. We just happened to have nothing to do, decide to come check it out."

"So… We're looking for a rumour?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

The Doctor seemed a bit taken aback by this. "So that's what you people do, really? Hear about something that may or may not be true, and see if it's real?"  
Gwen cut in. "Something like this happened a couple of years back. My first year." She shuddered slightly. The Doctor grew serious.

"What happened?"

Gwen looked straight ahead, not trusting herself to look him straight in the eyes. "We heard that people were going missing in the country-side, and checked it out."

"And?"

"It was… People. Normal, everyday people, dragging other people out of their cars, kidnapping them… and… and…" She felt ashamed as the tears came to her eyes, and roughly brushed them away. It wasn't made better when the Doctor pulled her close into a hug.

"They ate them. Even now, I can't believe it. I asked one of them why, later on, when he was being taken into custody, and he…" She faltered, then pushed on, knowing that the Doctor was giving her a chance that came all too rarely to talk to someone who had been through those experiences, and knew what it was like and how do deal with it. "He told me that they did it, because it made them feel happy. His words. We never talk about these things… I don't think we can." She smiled, and laughed quietly. "Owen complained about going to the country-side all through the ride up. Even when we were putting the Tents up…" She pulled away from the Doctor.

"Sorry." She looked up. Jack and the others were quite far ahead. "Come on. We should catch them up."

As they walked, the Doctor looked at Gwen.

"You know, this is the sort of thing Rose encourages me to do. She encourages me to talk about things, to let her help carry the burden. And, you know what? It actually helps. It's one of the reasons I love her so much. She may not be a genius, but she comes up with some ideas that are just… Brilliant."

Gwen looked at him.

"You really love Rose, don't you?"

"Yep. Just like you love Rhys."

"Who told you about Rhys?"

The Doctor chuckled. "You forget me and Jack go way back. We always find a way to talk to each other. Even if we haven't been getting along for the past year…"

"How long have you known Jack?"

"For me, it's only about 4 years, give or take a few months. For him… I'd say about 200 years."

"200… so, He's known you pretty much all his life?"

"Yep."

"It's so weird… Jack doesn't look much more then thirty, yet… He's about 200. And then there's you. I mean, you look about late-twenty's, early thirties… yet, you're like 920 something…"

"I'll take that as a compliment. And I'm 904, actually."

"Like that makes a difference." Gwen smirked.


	2. My Deja vu my deja vu

Chapter 2

**A note from ME! **Yah, second chapter is up!

I've got into the tradition of thanking everyone who leaves a review, so, THANK YOU lil sakura haruno, and NewDrWhoFan!

Yet again, I don't own Doctor who. If I did, you would know.

**Chapter 2**

**My Déjà vu my Déjà vu**

**(Named after one of my favourite Scrubs Episodes.)**

**Chapter 2**

**My Déjà vu my Déjà vu**

**(Named after one of my favorite Scrubs Episodes.)**

The Doctor and Gwen caught up with the others at an old, seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"So, is this the place?" the Doctor asked.

Jack chuckled. "This is the place."

Gwen folded her arms. "Still don't know why we couldn't have taken the SUV."

"Oh, a little walk never hurt anyone!" The Doctor said, jumping into action. "Right, I suggest we split up into teams of two. Me and Jack, because I don't trust him not to seduce any of you when we're meant to be searching for our mysterious 'guest'; Mickey and Martha, because, once again, I don't trust Mickey not to blunder it up like with the Slitheens, while I would trust Martha with my life--in fact, I have! And finally, Gwen and Ianto, because I trust them enough. We'll take a direction each. Jack and I will go straight to the back, Mickey and Martha go left, Gwen and Ianto go right. Any questions?"

"Hey! This time, _I'm_ the leader!" Jack said, annoyed, while remembering that the last time there had been a situation like this, _he_ had been the immature one, playing up the leader.

"Alright then, lead," the Doctor told him.

He had said that, too.

"Right, well, what he said," Jack eventually instructed. Now it was getting spooky . . . .

"Oh, the Doctor has to come with us on our next trip. This is just priceless," Gwen giggled.

"Shut up," Jack growled.

As the teams split up, Jack asked the Doctor, "Alright, what's the real reason you wanted us two to go together? I mean, apart from trying to get me alone," he sniggered. They quickly passed yet another crumbling wall, and a shower of dust turned their hair white.

"I don't trust the rest of Torchwood," the Doctor told him. "I mean . . . Ianto was at Torchwood one; as a rule, I don't get along with them. I have a feeling that Gwen and I don't get along as well as her great-great-whatever aunt and I did. Mickey just doesn't like me, and Martha . . . well, Martha's changed, let's say."

"And me?" Jack asked.

"You haven't changed. Apart from the whole not-dieing thing," added the Doctor.

"Did you ever tell Rose about that, Doctor?" Jack asked him. "About how she's the person who brought me back to life?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. The guilt would have killed her, mentally, if not physically. She knows how hard it is for me, how I love and lose . . . . If she knew she had inflicted that on another person . . . ."

"You know what?" said Jack after a moment.

"Hmm?" asked the Doctor.

"I've just realized this is the first proper conversation we've had since you were stranded here!"

"Apart from arguing," the Doctor put in.

"Yeah. Apart from arguing."

The Doctor gave a snort, that might have been a laugh. "Rose would have been ashamed of us, you know--hello, what's this?"

The Doctor and Jack stopped at the sight of a hunched creature, not dissimilar to a Weevil, hunched behind another crumbling wall.

The Doctor moved closer to the creature, crouching down to his level. "Hello? Who are you? It's okay, I'm the Doctor--" He was cut off by a fierce growling, as the creature shuffled fully into view.

The Doctor and Jack took a step back.

"Ah," said the Doctor.

"Not good," Jack agreed, as they continued walking backwards. The creature took another step towards them.

"Right," said the Doctor, analyzing. "Monster, flat face, sharp teeth, lives in a warehouse; I should'a known that it would be a Hoix." _(For anyone not as amazingly sad as me, but still likes Doctor Who – of course you do, otherwise why the HELL are you reading this? – In the second series of Doctor who – new one, not William Hartnell – when they met Elton Pope, at the beginning of the episode, they fought a Hoix, where Rose threw the Blue bucket instead of the red one, and the Doctor apparently said "Not Blue". We never actually got a name in that episode, but, like I said, I'm incredibly sad. I know this stuff.)_ The Doctor gulped.

"RUN!" Jack and the Doctor shouted simultaneously.

They flew down the corridor, occasionally looking back to check whether if it was following them.

BAM! They ran right into the others. Mickey ended up sprawled on the floor, while Martha, Gwen, and Ianto jumped back in surprise. _(No, there's no reason they're all together. I just needed them all in the same place at the same time.)_

"Ah," The Doctor said, looking around. "It's a dead end." _(I don't know why they're all hanging around at a dead end, either. I just needed a dead end. Make your own reason up. I'm too lazy to. Ah! Bad, dirty reader! I know what you were thinking! Dirty thoughts! Bad reader!)_ The Doctor turned to see the Hoix lingering in the corridor. It growled, and started to walk towards them. Then, it suddenly stopped, apparently startled to see a petite blond woman running towards it from the direction the others had come, screaming and carrying a bucket. _(Well, wouldn't you be startled, too?)_

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, delighted.

She didn't waver, but instead, ran the last few steps, and threw the bucket's contents over the Hoix. A decidedly blue Bucket . . . .

"How many times do you need to be told? Not blue!" The Doctor yelled, recovering quickly from his shock at seeing her.

"I'm still certain that last time, you did say Blue!" Rose yelled at him, turning her back on the now angrier Hoix.

"Old times; who needs them?" The Doctor groaned. Then, he grabbed Rose's hand and grinned. "Let's complete this weird cycle, shall we? Run!"

They ran past the recovering Hoix, leaving behind a confused Torchwood team.

"Miss me?" Rose yelled.

"Not as much as this!" He yelled back, but grinned to show he was joking.

They hurtled around a corner, followed by the Hoix. Then they turned, and somehow, the Doctor lost Rose's hand in the process. They ended up one in front of the Hoix, one behind. Another corner turned, and they ended up following it. All the while, Rose was screaming.

"All we need now is Elton Pope!" The Doctor yelled, delighted.

"Well, we don't have an Elton, but we have the next best thing!"

The Doctor almost stopped when he saw the Red-head and the Brunet step into view.

"Donna! And… well, me!" the Doctor exclaimed. Then, "Hey, what do you mean, 'next best thing'?!"

Rose laughed. The New Doctor held up a red bucket.

"You took the wrong bucket," he told Rose.

"Well, I know that now," she panted from beside the Doctor.

"Hi me, hi Donna," the Real Doctor said. "You wouldn't mind giving me that bucket, would you?" The Human Doctor shrugged, and passed it to him. The Real Doctor spun around, and threw it in the face of the approaching Hoix. It clutched its face, howling in pain, turned, and fled.

"There we go. That _should _have been easy!" He said meaningfully.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright! I messed up," she admitted. "Like you've never messed up!" They stood there looking at each other, and the new Doctor and Donna, as well as the Torchwood team (Who had just caught up with them), edged closer to one another, to keep out of the furious couple's line of fire. Suddenly, the two burst out laughing. The onlookers breathed a sigh of relief, and the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug.

"I've missed you," the Doctor whispered.

"Me too," Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry for abandoning you."

"Sorry for planning to abandon you," the Doctor murmured into Rose's hair.

She giggled. "I might forgive you," she whispered in his ear, standing on tiptoes in order to reach it. "It all depends on how you treat me."

**A note from ME! **Sorry, couldn't resist that ending, but I promised myself that this would not, under any circumstances, become a romance…

Oh, who am I kidding? I love those 2 as a couple, there's no way this won't become a romance!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you cookies…


	3. A shocking Reunion

Chapter not quite 3, just a chapter because I was bored, but isn't long enough to be an actual chapter

**A Note from ME! **Not much to say, except thanks for the reviews, and Doctor who and this original idea in no way belongs to me.

Whoops… I forgot to say that last time…

**Chapter not quite 3, just a chapter because I was bored, but isn't long enough to be an actual chapter **

**A shocking reunion**

The two Doctors, Rose, Donna, Jack, Gwen, Mickey, Martha, and Ianto made their way through the long corridors. Both Doctors were chatting and laughing along with one another, while Jack and Gwen stared at them disbelievingly. ("How can they laugh at their own jokes?" Jack later asked Gwen, who just shrugged.)

The original Doctor was holding Ros's hand, and hadn't let go for, ooh, about, 15 minutes, while he couldn't fail to notice Donna keeping very close to his half-human self._ (And she was worried when she dreamt of her perfect man as someone who could barely talk! In this case, she was practically in love with herself! Sorry, Donna fans!)_

"So, back to the TARDIS?" Rose asked. The original Doctor raised one eyebrow.

"That's my line!" He whined.

"Mine now!" Rose laughed joyfully. "And it has been for the past year!" She turned to Jack and the other members of Torchwood.

"Can we drop you off anywhere?" The invitation hung in the air, as if she almost didn't want them to go just yet.

"The SUV isn't that far--" Jack started to say, but Gwen cut over him.

"Yeah, the SUV is about a mile north." She hurriedly said, not wanting another trek across the country.

Rose laughed, and led them in silence down the winding corridors. They were dazzled as they stepped out into the bright light, as they had been in the dark confines of the gloomy warehouse for the whole day.

The Doctor grinned at the sight of the TARDIS, in all its patchy glory, after a whole year without her. However, before he could open it . . .

"Hello, Dad."

He stared in shock at the figure that had just walked out the TARDIS.

"What . . . but . . . how . . . when . . ." he stammered.

She stood by the TARDIS, waiting patiently for the Doctor to find the right words. Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Mickey looked between the Doctor and the tall, slim girl in confusion, while Martha stood there, gob smacked.

Eventually, the Doctor burst out, "JENNY!?"

**A note from ME! **Okay, this was a really short chapter, but I was really, really tired, and couldn't be bothered to write anymore.


	4. Jenny!

**A note from ME! **Here you go, and ta for the reviews! I loved them all! (Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge)

And I have to thank my lovely Beta, NewDrWhoFan. Did I mention that I absolutly love their stories? (Kiss Kiss, Slurp Slurp!)

Sadly, Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. Neither does Torchwood, The original idea for this story, of the computer I used to type it.

Basically, I own Nought.

**Chapter 4**

**Jenny?!**

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS, next to his Rose . . . staring at his daughter.

"But . . . you're dead."

Jenny sighed. "Well, obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

". . . But you're dead!"

Jack sighed, and decided to butt in. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Jenny giggled.

"Stop It!" Both Doctors automatically said, and Jack huffed.

"I was only saying hello!"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Jenny said, biting her lower lip.

The Doctor sighed. "Right, tell me the whole thing, from the beginning to the end. From the moment you died to right now. From--"

"Yeah, okay, I get it, dad. You want me to tell you what happened. Well," she cleared her throat, "after you three left me for dead, I woke up--"

"Wait right there," the Doctor cut over her. "And how did that happen?"

"Well, human you said that I might have absorbed traces of that terraforming gas you released when you smashed the Source, and that it might have given me enough of a jump to bring me back from the dead. Anyway, I stole a ship, and went out to travel the stars. However, about a month in, I was in a bit of a sticky situation. I was surrounded by these weird bug things, when the TARDIS suddenly materialised around me. I then found out that Donna was a Time Lord--Lady, whatever--you were a human, and I met Rose, your old lover."

Rose and the Doctor both blushed.

"Well, we weren't lover's, per-say . . . " the Doctor stammered.

"We're just friends," Rose added.

Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Very good friends." Rose amended.

Jenny nodded knowingly. "'Course you are. So, I told you how I'm still alive and kicking; what have you been doing?"

The Doctor grimaced. "Oh, this and that, not that much."

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

Donna jumped in. "So, are you telling me that you've been stuck on earth for a year, and you haven't gone out and saved the world once?" she asked, astonished. The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"What about just Britain?" Rose pressed. Once again, the Doctor shook his head, sinking low in the chair he was sat in.

"Cardiff?!" The human Doctor exploded. Once more, the Doctor shook his head, now practically on the floor, he had slid so far down in his chair.

The human Doctor shook his head too, but in exasperation, instead of shame.

Rose looked a bit guilty. "Wow, if I knew it was going to do this much to you, we wouldn't have taken the TARDIS in the first place," she said, amazed.

Donna walked over to the Doctor, and clapped a hand on his back. "Oh well. You'll be back among the stars soon. Come on! We better start flying the TARDIS," she said, and left for the control room.

"Donna?" Rose called.

Donna peeked her head in. "Yeah?"

"I think we should let the Doctor take this one. On his own, I mean. He kinda hasn't flown the TARDIS on his own for a good year, so . . . ."

Donna stared at her. "So?"

Rose raised her eyebrows. _(God, there's too much eyebrow rising in this chapter.) _"Tell me, when you became half-Doctor, do you think you got the Doctor's . . . not-able-to-get-things-unless-they're-spelt-out-for-you-ness?" She asked.

Donna considered this. "Yeah, probably."

"Thought so. Just, let the Doctor drive."

**A note from ME! **Yes, I know, it's another short chapter. However, I promise I'll have the next one up by tomorrow.

(It's already written and everything, but I'm gonna wait anyway. He he!)


	5. Slightly Psychic

Chapter 5

**A note from ME! **Here you go, as promised! Once again, I have to thank my lovely Beta, NewDrWhoFan, for not only letting me do a sequel in the first place, but making this even better then it was before! THANK YOU!

As always, I both love and appreciate the reviews you leave me!

If doctor who did belong to me, Rose wouldn't have left in the first place, and DT would be the Doctor forever.

**Chapter 5**

**Slightly Psychic**

They all filed into the control room, and the Doctor happily took his position at the console.

"So, how come Donna's still normal?" The Doctor asked, casually flicking a seemingly random switch. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, she's obviously not _normal _normal, in the whole sense of the word 'normal', but . . . she still remembers everything. She shouldn't be able to do that."

Rose nodded. "I think it has something to do with being with the human you. As long as she's with him, her humanity, and his Time Lord . . . whatever you call it, are complete."

The Doctor froze. "So, that means, if I had sent the human me to the parallel world with you . . . ."

"You would have been condemning Donna, too." Rose completed for him.

The Doctor looked at her, stunned. Then, he noticed her wide grin. "Why are you so happy about this? It means they can never be . . ." he trailed off, figuring out the exact numbers in his head.

"More then five metres away from each other," Rose provided.

The Doctor looked up at her, surprised. "Yeah. How--"

"The human you figured it out about five minutes after we left. He went to make tea, and while he was gone, Donna started going mad." Rose sat down, staring at the console. "I could feel her pain. I knew exactly how she was feeling." She looked up at the Doctor, and he was shocked to see tears on her face, her mascara leaving a black trail. He sat next to her, and let her cry into her shoulder. "How could I feel it?" She sobbed.

"Telepathy," he told her. "When a Time Lord brain is under pain of that kind, that intense, it beams it out to all Time Lords around it. Only a portion of it. It's a way to try to stop it, in case the others can do something about it."

"Why could I feel it, then?" Rose asked.

"You share a link with the TARDIS. Not just that the TARDIS seems to be _incredibly _fond of you--well, that as well--but because you looked into her heart. And, even though I took it all out, there was that faint trace. Not enough to do any harm, or anything much, for that matter, but enough for a direct link with the TARDIS. A Time Lord is connected to his TARDIS, feels her emotions, can even talk to her. You can too, if you concentrate."

And Rose did. She closed her eyes tightly, shutting out everything apart from the gentle hum of the TARDIS, and eventually, it started to form words. Not in a voice, as Rose had expected, but as writing, immaculately written in flowing italics across her brain in a gently pulsing golden light.

_Rose . . . don't cry . . . ._

Rose felt arms wrap around her, not the Doctors, but softer arms, which held her in a loving mother's embrace, rocking her back and forth. She opened her eyes and looked round, but there was no one else there apart from the Doctor, who had gone back to jumping round the TARDIS, flicking switches, and laughing almost maniacally. She smiled, and closed her eyes, answering with soft, baby blue bold writing.

**Thank you. Me and you together, with our Doctor. And this time, no one is getting left behind.**

_Yes. Both of us. Looking after our Doctor._

**A note from ME! **Hmm… that ending was meant to be soppy… I'm no good at soppy…

Sigh

I'll keep writing, PLEASE keep reviewing!


	6. Farewells

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Heya again! God, this took a LONG time getting up! My bad, I was on Holiday for the past week…

Once again, thanks for all of your lovely Reviews, and thanks to my lovely Beta, NewDrWhoFan, for not only letting me do a sequel to their story, but taking the time to resend it because it was deleted from my inbox before I got back!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood does not belong to me. If it did, The Doctor would end up with Rose, Donna wouldn't have lost her memory, and would probably be living with that guy from the 4th series, when she was in the computerised world thingy, Martha would have died long ago of oxygen starvation (See first episode of series 3), Jack would have ended up with Gwen, and Toshiko and Owen would still be alive and be married with lots of cute Toshiko/Owen babies.

**Chapter 6**

**Farewells**

The TARDIS _vwoorped_ into existence in the Torchwood hub, sending papers fluttering away to land on the metal floor, turning the drab hub into a flurry of white. The ship's door swung inward, and Jack and Mickey sprawled out, Jack's arm wrapped around Mickey's neck, knuckles rubbing his head.

"Say it!"

"Never!" Mickey shouted, as they tumbled over, landing in the pool under the waterfall. The Doctors stepped out, watching them with interest, as the rest of the team burst out laughing at them as they wrestled in the water. Jack finally had Mickey pinned up against the waterfall, face first.

"Say it!"

Mickey leant his head back to look at Jack. "Never!" He hissed.

Jack pushed Mickey's arm up further behind his back, making him gasp in pain. Jack leant forward. "Say it…" He hissed.

"Uncle, UNCLE!"

Jack let go of him, smiling sweetly. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Mickey scowled in response, and climbed out of the pool, picking up papers as he walked to his desk, pulling a towel out from it.

Rose leant against the TARDIS, and laughed. "Something tells me this is something that happens everyday." She said as Mickey pulled out clean pants and a shirt as well.

He scowled at her. "Yeah, alright, no need to rub it in."

The Doctor scoffed. "Yeah, it's not like you lost eight basketball games, ten snooker games, TWENTY football games, and a game of table tennis to Jack."

"Yeah, okay, he's better at sports than me--"

"No, Mickey. You're just bad at sports," Jack cut across. "Even the Doctor won three basketball games, thirty snooker games, two football games and four games of table tennis against you."

"Huh. They're drawing," Rose commented, as the Doctor and Jack continued to list the games Mickey had lost.

"And it's not just sports!" Jack continued. "It's Monopoly, Battleship, Snap, Poker . . . ."

"Weevil Catching, Shape-Shifter Spotting . . . " the Doctor added. He turned to Jack. "We've forgotten something. What have we forgotten? Oh yeah!"

"Hyper-Vodka Chugging!" they said together.

Mickey scowled again. "Yeah, alright . . . ."

Rose covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Mickey stood up straighter. "Alright Doctor, I challenge you!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Mickey, over the past year, you've said that a little under a hundred times. Each time, you've lost. What makes this any different?"

"Because, this is a completely different game." Mickey answered, his eyes glinting. He pulled out his slim gun, a "gift" from one of the many aliens he had contained. "I challenge you to Target Practice."

The Doctor held his gun gingerly, and scowled at it. "Can't I just use the sonic?" he asked Jack.

"Nope," Jack told him, sympathetically. "Target Practice rules state that you must use one of the standard Torchwood-issued guns."

"Really? Who made the rules?" asked the Doctor.

"One of our old comrades, Owen Harper," Gwen shouted from above, carrying a load of boxes down the stairs. "He was sick of Jack beating him at every game they played, so he made up Target Practice, with Tosh's help."

"Who won?" the Doctor asked her.

"Jack."

The Doctor smiled at the irony. Then, something else she'd said registered. "Who helped him again?"

"Toshiko Sato," said Gwen. "She was the science part of Torchwood."

"Toshiko Sato, Toshiko Sato," the Doctor repeated. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Maybe because she was the Doctor on project 'Space Pig'." Rose appeared in the doorway, smiling.

The Doctor looked at her. "Project Space Pig?"

"You know, Slitheen? They crashed into Big Ben, and left their pilot to fend for himself?" she reminded him.

The Doctors eyes widened in remembrance. "Of course! She was studying the pig! I wondered why she didn't seem as wowed by it as I thought she would be . . . ."

Jack cleared his throat. "I thought you were about to beat Mickey in the one game he feels semi-good at? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalling for time," he teased.

"No, not at all," the Doctor defended. "Just . . . want to know the details."

The Doctor followed Mickey out to the shooting rooms. Rose took a couple of boxes from Gwen, distributing them to Donna and the Human Doctor, then walked after them.

Jack shook his head, amused, and made to follow after. He was halted, however, by a voice from behind him.

"Dad hates guns."

Jack turned, looking at the petit blond who was standing there. He took a step back. "When did you get there?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Charming," she commented, dryly.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, failing to bring up any words that might help him in the present situation. Nothing came to mind, and Jenny smiled, amused.

"Weird," she said, appraising him with a hint of a smile. "Mum said you always had something to say. Apparently, you were second only to Dad when it came to talking."

Jack tried to find something to say, and failed--again. Then something clicked. "Mum? I thought you were a clone." He tensed when he realised how insensitive that sounded.

Jenny laughed. "I am, but when I met Rose, she acted just like I thought a mum would, so I kind of . . . view her as my Mum. Not to mention her and Dad would make the best couple ever."

Jack nodded. "I see. Well, we should probably go in. The others are probably going to get suspicious." _Not that I would mind that_, he thought.

Jenny nodded, and walked past him into the shooting room.

--

The Doctor looked over the complicated range of targets, impressed. "Wow, what did Toshiko do before joining Torchwood? This is brilliant! I mean, for a human, this is exceptional!" He exclaimed.

The targets weren't plain wooden ones like he'd expected, but holograms. They were set up so that if you shot one, it would behave as if a living creature had been shot. Above the holograms was a scoreboard, which was also a hologram. At present, the targets were set as human forms.

The Doctor shuffled uncomfortably. "Would you mind changing the targets?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, and switched through the available holograms.

Slitheens. "No."

Autons. "No."

Cybermen. "No."

Weevils. "No."

A weird, four-armed, eight-tentacled thing with a bubble head and wide, curved teeth. "I don't even know what that is, but no."

"Yeah, neither did we," admitted Jack. "We never figured that one out . . . ."

They flicked through all the holograms, the Doctor rejecting each, until they reached the last one.

"We've never gotten through the whole thing," Jack said, just before he switched to the last image.

The Doctor looked at him. "You mean you have no idea what the last one is?"

"Nope."

"Hmm . . . well, let's find out."

Jack switched to the last hologram.

A dome-like head. A comical, sucker like weapon. A stumpy, deadly laser. A cold, blue, unemotional stare. Rose tensed next to the Doctor, and he could hardly blame her. The Doctor stared at the Daleks, and grinned. "Perfect."

Mickey scoffed. "Out of all the targets, you chose that? I didn't even know we had Daleks!"

"Hey, do you remember last time we faced Daleks?" Donna asked. "That was definitely a night to remember!"

The Doctor stared at her. "What, do you mean the whole losing planet earth thing, finding my best friend who was meant to be trapped in a parallel world, getting shot by a Dalek, thinking that you were dead, getting trapped and finding out that one of my arch enemies was still alive, having one person threaten to blow up earth, another one threaten to blow up the spaceship, and finding out that there were now two more copies of me?"

Donna stared back at him. "No, I meant when the Daleks had me and the Human you prisoner, and then Rose came swinging in on a rope like Tarzan, shooting every Dalek in sight with a great big gun, with Jenny right behind her!"

The Doctor frowned, and Rose smiled sheepishly.

"But you're right; the first time was much more dramatic," Donna allowed.

"I'll never forget Donna making the Daleks spin around," Rose commented, grinning.

"Or Jack kicking a Dalek out of the way!" Donna added.

The Doctor looked at them, and smiled.

"Doctor? What was your favourite part?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her, becoming thoughtful. "My favourite part? Hmm . . . probably . . . dragging earth back," he said.

Rose smiled, and Jack nodded.

"Actually, no. That wasn't it," the Doctor corrected himself.

"What was then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose, and smiled. "Seeing you at the end of the street, and running to meet you," he said.

Rose looked shocked, but then grinned widely. Gwen mouthed, "Aw, that's so cute."

"Of course, it was kind of ruined by the Dalek coming out of nowhere," the Human Doctor commented, and the atmosphere changed back into the usual jokiness.

"So, Smith, do you still think you have a chance against me?" The Doctor challenged.

"Let the battle begin," Mickey answered.

--

Mickey looked at the scoreboard, and groaned. "How? You hate guns! You never use them! How the hell did you beat me?"

Jack stood next to him, observing the scoreboard, as the Doctor walked out of the shooting area, and blew on the top of his gun.

"He beat you by several thousand points, as well," Jack commented, and the Doctor grinned.

"How 'bout a rematch?" Mickey challenged, following the Doctor, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Much as I'd love to beat you and watch your face fall into the suicidal zone, I've got to get going."

Mickey stared at him. "You've got a time machine. It's not like you're going to be late."

"Yeah, but I don't want to spend a full day on earth." The Doctor shot back, and walked out of the room to find Rose, Donna, Him, and Jenny.

He found them in the main office area, laughing and eating Pizza with the Torchwood team.

Ianto saw him enter, and stood up. "Coffee, sir?"

"No thanks, and please, for the last time, no sirs," the Doctor begged.

"Would you like a cup of tea then?" Ianto offered. "I've already put the kettle on."

The Doctor stared at him. "This must get really old, considering how many times Gwen and Jack say this, but Ianto, you're an angel."

"I know, sir," he acknowledged, simply.

"Oi! No sirs!" The Doctor sat next to Rose, and grinned cheekily. "So, when do you lot want to leave?" he asked hopefully.

"I wanted to leave right away, but . . ." Rose trailed off, looking at the other Doctor and Donna.

"Donna and I are going to stay on earth," the Human Doctor finished for her.

The Doctor stared at him. "What?"

"Doctor, it'd be easier to make sure we keep together, then," said Donna. "Besides, Rose suggested it. She said that it might actually help the human you. Do you know how many times we've had to keep him from blowing up the planet?" she asked.

"Oi! That was one time!" defended the Human Doctor.

"Yeah, but that 'one time' actually had a WHOLE galaxy at stake!"

Jack walked in. "Hey, did I hear you two are staying?" he asked.

Donna and the Human Doctor nodded.

"Well, we've got the spaces," Jack offered, cheerily. "You don't know how hard it is trying to save the world every other day with only five people."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I'll shut up now," Jack said.

The Doctor smiled, nodding.

But he didn't keep quiet long. "But, I was wondering," Jack began, turning to Jenny, "would you like to join us? I mean, only temporarily! Unless you decide you like it . . . ?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Jenny smiled. "Sorry, but I've still got a lot of stars to see," she said.

Jack looked sad, but nodded. "I understand. Well, you're going to want to go then, won't you?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, and they nodded, smiling. "Well, I'll see you 'round, then," the Doctor said.

Jack nodded, and then he and Martha saluted smartly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "Rickey--"

"Mickey," Mickey corrected him.

"Yeah, Rickey," he said, ignoring the correction, "I'll be back to take up that challenge later."

Mickey smiled. "You better be. Look after Rose. She only has one life."

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I know."

He nodded to Gwen and Ianto, shook hands with himself--something he would never get used to--and hugged Donna and Martha.

"See you later," he said to the group at large.

He followed Rose and Jenny into the TARDIS, and closed the doors. He walked up to the console, and flicked a switch, smiling. Then he threw himself around, flicking and pressing as many things as possible at once, sending them spinning into the time vortex. He looked up at Rose, and smiled.

Rose moved quickly into his open arms. "Nice to have you back," she said, and hugged him. The TARDIS threw them to one side, disentangling them, and the Doctor jumped up, pressing more switches to steady them.

"Hey, Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering . . . did you come back a year later on purpose?"

He saw Jenny glance at Rose, who grinned evilly.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" she said, sauntering out of the control room.

"Oh, come on! I didn't mean to take you back a year late!" he defended. "It wasn't my fault!" he protested, following after her. "Rose? Rose! ROSE!"

**End**


End file.
